Princess Amber
'Princess Amber '''is the deuteragonist in the special ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. She is Sofia the First's jealous older stepsister and Prince James's older twin sister and the princess of Enchancia. Personality Amber is cold, spoiled, and envious. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. She likes looking pretty to other people, wearing the best dresses and tiaras. But after she rips her ball-gown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball, and finds out Sofia made a mistake with a spell to be a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted slepp, Amber apologizes to Sofia, who tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Here, Amber corrects Sofia stating, "Sofia... we're sisters!" After making up, Amber and Sofia work together to undo the spell. This show that for all her fault, Amber isn't entirely a brat now truly considers Sofia to be her sister, and she knows when to admit her mistakes. Also, while she does manipulate and ignore him, she appears to actually care and love James, judging by her reaction when James says that he likes Sofia better than her, which is the first time she is shown feeling truly depressed. Amber loves her family especially her father, King Ronald and her twin brother, Prince James. Appearances Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess When Sofia comes to the kingdom, Amber and James are told to welcome her in, and Amber lies to the king, saying she will. At first, Amber seems to try and help Sofia while acting rude to her at the same time, but grows jealous when King Roland announces that Sofia will have her own ball, even though Amber and James had one when they were born. Later on, when Sofia is given the Almond of Alavar, Amber happens to pass by and sees this, and grows envious of her. She becomes even more jealous of her when the other children at school start to pay more attention to her. She tricks James into making Sofia sit on a magic swing that flings her into the fountain. Everyone thinks James did this on purpose and Amber takes none of the blame. When they arrive back at the castle, James tells Amber that what she did was wrong, but she ignores him. At school, Sofia continues to get more attention than Amber, who spies on her. When James offers to bring Sofia to dance lessons, Amber gets an idea. She gives Sofia Cedric the Sorcerer's magic shoes, and the shoes start to cause Sofia to crash while dancing and the other children laugh at her. During the incident, Sofia realizes that Amber tricked her and refuses to talk to her, though Amber pretends to feel sorry for her. James, who knew of the plan, finally decides to confront his older sister about it. When he comes to talk to his sister, Amber has put on a blue gown for the ball. When James calls her out on her prank, she counters him by reminding him he played a prank on her as well. Amber is hurt when James says that he likes Sofia better than her and he leaves, and Amber rips her gown when she tries to call him back and overhears the maids saying Sofia is the prettiest princess, causing a dejected Amber to run crying to her room. After Sofia accidentally puts everyone in the ball sleep with a spell, she goes to see if Amber can help after getting encouraged to do so by Cinderella. Amber, still depressed, tries to ignore Sofia but she sees what Sofia did and blames herself. She and Sofia try to undo the spell but are attacked by Cedric's raven Wormwood. Wormwood attacks Sofia and Amber attacks him with a broom and knocks him into a bird cage. He accidentally reveals where spell that wakes everyone up is, and they take it and read it, and the two are able to undo the original spell. Before doing this, Amber teaches Sofia to dance. Amber tells James that she helped her, much to his surprise. All of them end up dancing with each other, Gallery Sofia-first-once-princess.jpg|Amber and Sofia Prince-james-and-princess-amber-sofia s-new-twin-step-siblings.jpg|Amber with her brother James Draft lens19803612module162005129photo 1348628441 a a a.jpg|Amber and James waving Tumblr me0gozeB9i1qjcpmx.png|Amber holding a fan Trivia *At first, Amber is the classic jealous stepsister, but she reforms after getting a taste of her own medicine and seeing what her actions indirectly caused, she sincerely apologizes to Sofia, accepts her as her sister, gives her the dance-lesson she needed, and even protected her from the wicked raven Wormwood. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Siblings Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Antagonists Category:Kids Category:Reformed characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Royalty